User blog:Centrist16/Organization of Awesome Republics
You get the point..."Organization of Awesome Republics". A world organization; yet not an alliance. Is it possible to have an organization of nations that could potentially be in different alliances--even nations that are part of alliances at war with each other? So why am I here to propose such a silly thing? How can a non-alliance organization exist within the world of alliances. Now don't get me wrong. We need alliances. But what about organizations? Trade organizations, economic organizations, or even just a union of friendly nations together? Military organizations are...well, off-limits because that's the alliance. Maybe even trade and economic. But in this wiki of zany RP'ing with calculations beyond in-game, so what if you have $6.93 in-game but $200 billion as it says in your wiki page? Yep, I'm thinking...I'm thinking of an organization...of awesome republics. Are you the leader of an awesome republic (by the way, you don't need to be a republic, I just wanted it to be abbreviated "OARS".) A friendly union however; that sounds good. Organization of Awesome Republics The Organization of Awesome Republics (commonly referred as OARS) is a world-level organization that is higher than a trade organization, yet lower than an alliance organization based in the wiki and occasionally, in-game. It is composed of nations that agree to help each other diplomatically, economically, and in trade. Like the real world's United Nations, many still attack each other. Attacking each other is permitted ONLY because it is likely that the two nations may be part of alliances that are at war with each other. Nations in the organization agree to roleplay in other nations and create pages within them. Nations requesting that others ask permission before RP'ing are recommended not to be part of OARS unless all members within it all contacted prior to applying to OARS. Applying to Membership To become a member of OARS, it must be made known at the Organization of Awesome Republic's talk page where current members decide to allow or disallow the pending nation to enter. Once a member, the nation will be recognized as a member of OARS and may feel free to be assigned to RP in other nations or assign others to RP in their pages. Because of the Cyber Nations Wiki:Ownership clause, members outside of OARS still can RP in other nations although they will not be an official of OARS and may face unsolicited RP in their nation pages. Alliance-Organization Conflicts In the event of war between two nations in OARS due to an alliance war, they may continue to co-exist within the OARS program. Propaganda, battles, and hostility RP is permitted (note: blatant profanity, vandalism, and other forms of personal-level "hostility" is not permitted; all should be in-character). In economic violations with alliances, the two trading nations must follow orders and cancel their aid. If the aid has been accepted already, it is recommended not to do so again. Resignation Any OARS member may resign at any given time and made known 1 week before their planned resigning. Former OARS member will need to re-apply should they wish to re-enter. Requirements Although OARS is open to any nation, there are requirements ONCE they enter OARS. #Must update and frequently extend their nation pages. #Must recognize other people may create or edit pages within their nation. #Must recognize that as a member of OARS, one should create or edit pages in other nations at least once every 2 weeks. Failing to do so may result as boot for inactivity unless a LoA is made. #Should have a template to provide links to all their nation pages. #Should try to have a featured article if not already. More requirements may be amended if deem necessary. Expulsion/Boot Any member of OARS can be expelled or even booted if they fail to follow the requirements above. To be expelled or booted, other members must vote in a 48-hour session immediately after consideration. If no one votes within this 48-hour session or there is a tie, by default, the considered member will remain a member. Expelled members must re-apply to join again. Booted members may re-join by announcing their arrival again. No questions may be made. Expelling To be expelled, one must violate a personal-level rule or vandalize another person's page. Some other offenses may require it as well. Boot For one to be booted, one must be inactive for an extended time (2 weeks) unless a LoA is made. LoA A LoA or "Leave of Absence" must be posted at the Organization's talk page. It may be examined by any member and be dismissed. The 2-week inactivity rule will be invalid to LoA members. Other Stuff Other stuff can be added...once there are people...bleh. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Category:Organizations